Dragon Age: Reaper Invasion
by N00benville
Summary: Dragon Age/Mass effect crossover where the Reapers have invaded Thedas. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Shepard. Commander!" Shepard heard Admiral Hackett say.

"I- What do you need me to do." She said painfully.

"Nothing's happening. The Crucibles not firing. It's got to be something on your end." Shepard struggled to get to the nearby console. She had watched Anderson die, and the Illusive Man kill himself. Now, Shepard was the only person that could stop the Reapers from wiping out all life in the galaxy.

"Commander Shepard!" Hackett yelled.

Shepard grasped at the console "I don't see- I'm not sure how to…" With that, she collapsed. The last she heard was Hackett say her name, almost in question.

* * *

A storm was brewing. Morrigan could feel it. Her six year old child was sleeping, not knowing what it was to become. His body, containing an Old God, was showing signs of power, but not enough to worry the child. However, with the storm coming, she should tell her boy and begin training him to use his powers without destroying Thedas in the process. But, for now she would let him rest. She figured she could use some rest too. But before that, she had to do something. She left her hut into the Korcari Wilds. She crossed the marsh to the area where her child would play. In between two trees, she dug slightly. She found a small gold box. When she opened it, she saw a ring shaped in a twisted loop of rosewood. The dwarven Grey Warden Commander had one exactly the same. She hoped he still had it anyway. She picked it up an slipped in on her middle finger. A tear came to her eye. She wiped it away. She then closed the box and reburied it. She returned to the hut.

* * *

Commander Shepard had made it. She was one step closer to stopping the Reaper threat. Now she just had to make the hardest decision in her entire career. Would she Destroy the Reapers, and all synthetic life in the galaxy? Or would she Control the Reapers? She could also put together organic and synthetic life, in a Synthesis. She had decided. She had run towards the Control rods. When she was there, she grabbed the rods. She watched in horror as her body dissolved. Her thoughts were overwhelming. She had full control of the Reapers. Suddenly, the thoughts pulled out. Her memories were dissolving now. She tried pulling away from the rods, but her hands were stuck. More memories were destroyed. Now she only remembered the last few minutes. Even still, those were disappearing. An echoing bass voice trembled in her head.

"**YOU ARE OURS NOW!**"

And then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder. Lightning. Strange growling. Giant constructs, crackling with red energy. Thedas burning. Morrigan awoke. _What a nightmare_, she thought to herself. She sat up in her bed and looked over to her son. He was still sleeping. She got out of bed, grabbed her staff, and went outside. It was going to rain. Morrigan sighed. Training would have to wait. Her son wouldn't cooperate in the rain. Thunder. It was definitely going to rain now. She could hear her son waking up. She also saw lightning. Soon after, the rain drops came down. She pulled on her hood. Her son was now awake. He joined her outside. Morrigan pulled her half dwarven child closer to her. _He looks so much like him_, she thought. He had the Wardens red hair, his nose, and his ears. He was tall, and was able to use magic, from his human side. Morrigan smiled at her child.

"Good morning, dear." she said. Her child nodded. He was mute, but had a strange form of communication. He would use his magic to speak for himself. "How did you sleep?" She asked. The child took a deep breath, then conjured a crystal. He gripped the crystal tightly, and after a few seconds, a deep 'voice' answered.

"**I** **s****lept well, mother.**" the crystal said. After a few minutes, the sky slowly turned a shade of green.

"Get inside." Morrigan said. Her child went inside, confused. Morrigan readied her staff. The sky suddenly ripped, with a strange growling sound. Out from the rip came giant constructs, shaped like cuttlefish. They crackled with red energy. They started shooting red beams of fire into everything. One of the constructs looked to the hut. Morrigan concentrated on protecting her child. She let loose a volley of spells, enough to kill even the most powerful Darkspawn. But the spells didn't even slow the construct. Then, it unleashed it's red fire into Morrigan and her hut...

* * *

"Harbinger, I have finally defeated Shepard." the Catalyst said. "I am now at full power. This harvest has been our final success. Gather the Reapers. Our time has come." Harbinger floated away from the Crucible, to gather the Reapers. Once gathered, they would be able to succeed at their goal: Sending the Reapers to dominate other dimensions. With Shepard overwhelmed, they had gathered enough Dark Energy for dimensional travel. Harbinger used a small reserve of Dark Energy to summon every Reaper to the Sol System. With every ship withdrawing from the Crucibles rays, Sol was a perfect gathering place. Within minutes, approximately four hundred twenty seven thousand, eight hundred and twelve Reapers filled the system. Harbinger destroyed the Mass Relay, transferring all of it's Dark Energy into the Catalyst. The Reapers also went around to destroying every planet in the system, eagerly even. Then, Catalyst brought the Citadel/Crucible into the sun. Suddenly, another blue wave, similar to the first one, swept through the Sol System. The Reapers were gone...


	3. Chapter 3

**One month later...**

****"What do you mean you don't take credits? Everywhere takes credits, except the non Council races, such as the Yahg!" Liara T'Soni said to the bartender of the Hanged Man. Since she appeared on this strange planet, she discovered three things. The first is that she was on a pre-spaceflight planet. The second was that the people here used primitive weapons, such as swords and crossbows. The third is that they don't take credits.

"I mean that I don't know what the hell a 'credit' is. It also isn't my job to know what a 'credit' is. My job is to take your gold, and exchange it for alcohol. You use the alcohol to forget about the giant squid golems trying to kill everyone." said the bartender, a dwarf with red hair and no beard. Liara raised an eyebrow.

"Giant squid golems?" she asked, hoping her thoughts were wrong.

"You haven't heard of the giant squid golems? The ones hat appeared a month ago? The ones that destroyed the Korcari Wilds and are hitting Fereldan hard? Where have you been for the past month, Blue?" The dwarf asked. Liara's eyes widened. She was terrified. The description the dwarf gave her was dead on to the Reapers. But she had a few more questions.

"I've been wandering your planet in hopes of finding any hint of my old home. I guess I got it..." She said, looking down at the bar table. She looked up. "But I know what they are called. Reapers." she said. The dwarf looked confused.

"What, did one tell you? I don't believe that for one second, Blue." he said with a grin.

"Yes, one of them did. On Virmire, a Reaper named Sovereign told me that they adopted the name." She countered. His grin got bigger.

"Sovereign? Now I don't believe you at all. Sovereigns are money. You know, the thing we just had an argument about?" Liara pulled out her pistol.

"Don't toy with me dwarf. I will shoot you. Don't think I won't! I'm the Shadow Broker, by the Godess!" She shouted. The entire bar looked towards them. Then they returned to their drinks. The dwarf raised his hands and walked backwards.

"Hey, calm down Blue! I was just confused..." He says, then ducks under the table and grabs a crossbow. He loads it quickly. "Now explain this to me. What are you? Elf? Human? You're definitely aren't a dwarf. Darkspawn, maybe?" Liara lowered her gun.

"I am an Asari." She said. The dwarf tilted his head. "An Asari." Liara repeated.

"What's an Asari?"

"Me!'

"No, what is an Asari"

"A mono gendered species, all with feminine features."

"So, all of them are as pretty as you?"

Liara slapped the dwarf in the face. Shepard's death was too recent.

"Woah, sorry Blue. Didn't think you would slap me for complimenting you." He put down the crossbow. Liara lowered her gun. She closed her eyes. Tears came. She wiped them away. "What's your name?" the dwarf asked. Liara would slap him again, but the dwarf was being polite. Mostly.

"Liara. Liara T'Soni." She responded. "What's yours?" The dwarf smiled again.

"Varric Tethras, at your service. He reached under the table and brought out a bottle of wine. He handed it to her. "Here. On the house. Your the only one brave enough to slap the owner of the bar. The rest are nugs who don't get free drinks." He said the last part louder than the rest, informing the patrons that the newcomer gets free drinks. Liara laughed as she opened the bottle.

"Could I have a glass?" she asked. Varric smiled.

"I guess you are a nug after all." He passed her a glass. Although she didn't know what a nug was, she laughed.


End file.
